bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lance the Turkey
Lance the Turkey was one of Bob Belcher's anthropomorphic characters. His only appearance was in the episode An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal. He died when Bob ran upstairs and got shot by a shotgun bullet. He is voiced by the same actor that plays Bob, though only in a high voice. Appearance Lance the Turkey doesn't have any changes, due to him being basically an anthropomorphic turkey. In his average immobile appearance, he is simple, he looks like an uncooked turkey that is pale peach, has ordinary wings, legs and a cleaned out hole from his rear-end that connects to his area where his insides would've been. In his true living, anthropomorphic form, his body has been cooked, due to him being obviously cooked in the oven, though he retains his original body parts and areas and he can now move like a human, due to his kind of species. Personality Bob imbues Lance with a personality similar to the other inanimate objects he anthropomorphizes. Lance is picky (in a way that's in line with Bob's preferences, of course) and would prefer to be back at Bob's house. He finds being in Fischoeder's house uncomfortable and weird, paralleling Bob's own disappointment at not being home for his favorite holiday. He encourages Bob to take a sip of Absinthe, and when Bob expresses uncertainty, he says, "Carpe Diem! Seize the day." Like the rest of Bob's anthropomorphized objects, Lance has an affinity for Bob and a neediness that only Bob can fulfill. He needs Bob to take care of him and is very particular -- he wants things just so (he wants the light on, but once it's on, it's too bright). References to Other Media While cooking Lance, Bob gets drunk off Absinthe and hallucinates a scene clearly based on the Studio Ghibli film My Neighbor Totoro. The scene starts off with Bob picturing the perfect delivery and reception of his customary Thanksgiving toast, at which point Lance bursts out of the oven, grows big, and we see the walls of the kitchen fall away. Parodying the scene from the Japanese animated film where the two young sisters run outside at night to join the multiple Totoros they see and help them encourage the acorns the sisters planted to grow, when the kitchen walls fall away, Lance and the Belchers are all of a sudden in the same garden patch as the one that appears in Totoro. Lance has a black umbrella similar to Totoro's, and he begins to make the growing motion that Totoro uses to grow the trees from the acorns. Only, rather than trees, what comes out of the garden patch is a kind of tree shape made of all of the components of a Thanksgiving meal. Bob cries out in delight, and all of the Belchers join in with the growing motion, a la Totoro. Once the tree has grown, Lance pulls out a pumpkin and sets it spinning (in Totoro it's a spinning top). He jumps on, balancing on top, and all of the Belchers grab onto him with Tina hanging off. They fly off to the top of the "tree" and sit on a stem of carrot green. All of this directly mirrors what happens in Totoro. Bob begins to play a tune by blowing on his Absinthe bottle (in the movie, Totoro is playing an ocarina). At the end of the scene, Bob suddenly has the revelation, "This is weird...right?" before being brought back to reality by the ding of the oven timer.Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters voiced by H. Jon Benjamin Category:Anthropomorphic inanimate objects created by Bob